


Nico's Joys

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Nico's Joyful Boy-Toys [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, Collars, D/s, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Jason is an idiot, Leashes, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Nico, and Nico kinda too, bottom!jason, dom!Nico, sub!Jason, sub!Percy, well Jason does top Percy...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Nico and his two pets Jason and Percy have settled with a comfortable way of living, at least for them. They're happy with the roles they play in their relationships and they enjoy their life together.<br/>At least until Hades requires Nico's help in the underworld. Nico leaves Jason in charge and promises to return in maybe a couple of weeks or so.<br/>He doesn't take into account that Jason is an idiot, because the blonde still hasn't told Percy that he loved him. So after a while, Percy leaves. He doesn't see why he should live with someone who doesn't love him, not when Nico wasn't even around.<br/>Now Jason has to fix that again and Jason and Percy have to somehow get their boyfriend back. One way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico's Joys

Title: Nico's Joys – The Ocean and Sky Home Alone

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome(s), explicit intercourse, anal, oral, D/s, pet-play, orgasm denial, toys, spanking, doubling, humiliation, property markings/tattoos, collar/leash, rimming, hetero

Main Pairing: LittleBigThreesome

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone, Thanatos/Triton (one-sided/mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Small Bob

Gods : Hecate, Hypnos, Olethros, Thanatos, Makaria, Melinoe, Hades, Persephone, Demeter

Summary: Sequel to “Nico's Boys” and “Nico's Toys”. Jason and Percy are home alone because Nico has to go to the underworld for a couple of weeks. The time alone brings Jason and Nico closer together and after a while, they decide to just go to the underworld and get their master back.

 

**Nico's Joys**

_ The Ocean and Sky Home Alone _

 

When Nico came home, everything had still been alright. They had eaten dinner together and then they had amazingly hot sex, like they always did. And right now they were curled together on the couch, Nico comfortably sitting in the middle of the couch, Percy laying on one side of him and Jason on the other, both curled together and with their heads resting on Nico's thighs. Normally such a situation would be used for Jason and Percy to give Nico a thorough blowjob. But right now, Nico just wanted to cuddle. Which was normally a request coming from Percy. So Percy was more than happy about it, his fingers playing with Jason's golden hair while he was comfortably laying on Nico. Though once they moved to the bedroom again and they were still cuddling, even Percy grew suspicious. He was laying with his head on Nico's chest, just like Jason, both looking at each other a little confused, silently debating which one of them should say something.

“What are you two talking about? You know I can see the frowns on your faces and the movement of your lips. Are you plotting against me, my precious little pets?”, asked Nico suspiciously.

“It's just... you're behaving weird, Master”, mumbled Jason with a shrugs. “What's up?”

“I love you, mio bel cielo”, whispered Nico and kissed Jason softly before turning to Percy. “And I also love you, mio bel oceano. Very much. And I'm sorry for what I'm about to say, but...”

“You're breaking up”, interrupted Percy wide-eyed, staring at Nico like a baby seal that just got ripped away from its mommy. “Please don't leave us. If we're not good enough, we'll be better?”

“You're perfect, Perseus”, grunted Nico with a warning glare. “I'm not breaking up.”

“Then why the weird behavior?”, asked Jason suspiciously.

“Father requested my help. Me and Hazel, we're going to the underworld tomorrow morning.”

“You _always_ go to the underworld”, huffed Percy and rolled his eyes while pouting.

“For at least a couple of weeks. Maybe even two months”, added Nico, looking guilty. “Tartarus had been in a horrible state ever since the giants had been plotting their uproar with Gaia. Dad had hoped it would get better, but the giants did a pretty good job on the cages down there and it looks as though the titans are trying to break loose again. This time, dad wants to be faster. He wants Hazel and me to help him, Hecate, Hypnos and Thanatos to fix everything down there again.”

“So wait, you're not going to the underworld, you're going to _Tartarus_? Willingly?”, growled Percy with a glare, pushing himself up to hover over Nico. “No. No, you're not. I forbid you to go. And you can spank me as much as you want for disrespecting you. You are _not_ going to Tartarus!”

“I am also not going to let my baby sister go there alone with a bunch of crazy underworld gods”, pointed Nico out and sat up some. “Look, this is how I help. You're the big shot heroes, slaying titans and giants left and right. I'm the one pulling the strings in the background. Finding the curse of Achilles to keep our great hero safe, convincing dad to join our side in the war, bringing Greeks and Romans together, helping out while you and Annabeth were stuck in Tartarus. I will never be part of any big prophecy. I wasn't important enough for the first great prophecy, I didn't matter enough to be part of the Seven, but honestly, if I wouldn't help, neither prophecy would be fulfilled. I just... I want to make sure that everything is as safe as possible for you two because that's what I do. I do everything I do to keep you safe and you're not stopping me from doing so, Perseus.”

“I just... I was there too, I d—don't want you to go to Tartarus for a second time, Nico. I'm afraid of what it will do to you and I don't want you out of my sight for so long...”, whispered Percy sadly.

“He's right, Nico. I mean, we don't know what your dad needs your help with normally, but _this_ is extremely dangerous and I don't want you in any danger either”, added Jason with a frown.

“You two have no say in this”, declared Nico in an ultimatum voice. “I'll not leave my family hanging. You two will be fine without me for a couple of weeks. No rules. I'm not going to blue-ball you for an indefinite amount of time. You can do with each other whatever you want while I'm gone. But at least take a few pictures of the... well, highlights, for when I return.”

 

/break\

 

And that had been the end of the discussion. Nico wouldn't hear another word from his two lovers. In fact, both had managed to earn themselves a last and very hard goodbye-spanking when they still couldn't let go of the topic. The next morning, they kissed their master goodbye and watched him walk through the shadows, leaving Jason and Percy all on their own for the first time in too long.

The first day was alright, it was normal for Nico to stay a whole day in the underworld. Jason and Percy went and finished their chores, like they did every day. But when dinner came around and Percy was setting the table for three, he froze. Frowning upset, he put one plate away. They ate in complete silence. They also made the dishes in complete silence. And when they finished, they still weren't really sure what to do. So they just collapsed on the couch and put in a DVD. It was strange, they normally weren't that awkward. After all, they spend plenty of time with each other, whenever Nico was out to work. But in the end, it all came down to Nico for them. Nico had been the reason why they had started hanging out to begin with, Nico had been the reason why they had moved in together, Nico had been the reason why they had gotten together. Without Nico, they somehow were now wondering... what exactly remained. Were they still together, or just two lost lovers, waiting for their lover to return. Two roommates. Friends with benefits? It was all... uncharted territory. They had never exactly spoken about it, never labeled what exactly was between Jason and Percy. They both belonged to Nico, they both had put a label on _that_. Percy had said it often by now, that he loved Jason, that he was willing to put a label on it, to call Jason his boyfriend and not just 'that slave-boy he shared a master with'. But so far, Jason had managed to ignore that.

Percy tried not to feel hurt because of that. He had feelings for Jason and it seemed those feelings were one-sided, which only made this situation right now even more awkward, because honestly, why should he bare himself to someone who obviously didn't have feelings for him.

As the end credits rolled, they still hadn't talked a single word, unsure how to approach what was bothering them. Nico wasn't there and it wasn't just like when he went to work and would return in a couple of hours, no. Nico was  _gone_ for at least a couple of weeks, maybe even months.  _This_ was going to be their new normal for a long time now, just them.

They laid together in the bed, still in total silence. They didn't even have sex. Maybe because normally, it was Nico being in charge and ordering them around to do so. Or maybe they were too worried about Nico to actually get aroused at the moment.

Breakfast the next day was only spend with little smalltalk and it was Percy who left the house to go shopping on his own, while Jason said he'd clean up. Percy was glad to get out of the house and he was even more relieved when he ran into Frank in the supermarket.

“Hey, Perce”, grinned the son of Mars with a short nod.

“Hey, Frank. So... how are Leo and you holding up, without Hazel?”, asked Percy.

He took a mango and squeezed it, checking how ripe it was. Frank next to him looked at the strawberries for some specially delicious ones. The Roman shrugged slightly.

“Well, we have each other and Hazel promised to IM us if anything happened”, answered Frank with a shrug. “She pleaded us. She said it's something her dad asked her to and he never actually asks her, it's always just him asking Nico. How could we deny her, really? What about you? Jason?”

“Not... sure. I mean, we haven't talked about it, exactly. And we're not like you and Leo. We're not a couple. We're not together. All we share is Nico”, shrugged Percy upset.

“That doesn't sound too good”, commented Frank worried. “What's bothering you, Percy?”

“I've said it at least a hundred times now. I keep saying it, but he never answers!”

“Said what?”, asked the son of Mars confused.

“That I love him”, replied Percy in a low, hurt voice. “But he acts like that isn't a thing and I don't know if I feel comfortable living all on my own with him for so long, with a guy I have feelings for but who obviously doesn't have feelings for me. It's just going to hurt me in the end.”

“What are you saying, exactly?”, asked Frank concerned.

“Nothing”, sighed Percy and shook his head. “Anyway, I should get going... See you.”

 

/break\

 

This kind of strange routine found its way into their home for the next week. There was smalltalk and other than that, Percy sort of avoided Jason. Their chores that used to be rewarded with Nico's cock and if not tended to, punished with hard spankings, soon got neglected. After all, Nico wasn't there. Neither to reward them, nor to punish them. Dirty dishes started to pile up, the usually self-cooked meals soon turned into take-out. Partly to avoid the normally shared time together when they used to cook. It used to be _their_ time together. And now without Nico and with their usual stability falling apart, they somehow drifted even farther apart. It was exactly one week after Nico had moved to the underworld for work that Percy and Jason sat opposite each other, chewing on untoasted toast with jam. Normally, they'd have pancakes and eggs and bacon and croissants. But Nico wasn't there, so why should they bother? Percy saw no point in trying to woo someone who has fought off all of his advances and Jason was _obviously_ not interested in Percy past their games with Nico, he didn't bother wooing Percy either.

“I'm moving out.”

Jason choked on his toast and stared surprised. “W—What?”

“I just... don't see the point”, shrugged Percy, putting his food down. “I mean, this house is too big and too empty without Nico and I haven't seen my mom in a while, maybe I could use the time to go to New York, see mom and Paul again. I've only been around Romans for so long now...”

“I—I get it”, nodded Jason, coughing a couple of times since his voice sounded hoarse. “Okay.”

And even though Percy knew that Jason didn't care much about him aside from them being friends and Nico wanting Percy, it still kind of stung. Well, they  _were_ friends, so maybe Jason was just trying to be nice because he understood that Percy missed his family? Or he just really didn't care.

“I'll pack my things and leave today”, added Percy, hoping for some kind of reaction.

 

/break\

 

Another week passed and the Villa di Angelo was worse than ever. With both Nico and Percy gone, Jason really didn't care. The villa was large enough that he always found a clean spot to be at.

“Jason? Are you... home?”, called Leo, his voice echoing a hundred times off the walls.

The villa had too much marble, was done in an Italian style, looking fancy and beautiful. But Leo still always claimed that it was like a mausoleum. Which was part of the reason why he didn't like to visit – that and the fact that in 80% of the times that he had visited, he had found his best friend in some kind of compromising situation. Still, this time around, Leo had to be brave. Because this was about Jason and he worried for his best friend. After a couple of minutes of aimlessly walking around the villa, he finally found Jason, sitting at a large indoor saltwater fountain.

“Oh. Have you been talking to Nico? Or Percy?”, asked Leo curiously.

“No. Just... sitting here. Haven't heard from Nico the last two days”, shrugged Jason.

“And what about Percy?”, inquired Leo and sat down next to Jason.

“Not since he moved out”, huffed the son of Jupiter, glaring at the water.

“We need to talk”, grunted Leo with a glare. “I've had enough of this moping. It's bad enough that my girlfriend is gone. Now my best friend spends all his time holed up in this mausoleum too. I haven't seen you in over a week, Jason. Actually, _no one_ has. What's going on?”

“Nothing is going on”, muttered Jason. “Nico is gone. Percy is gone. Everything is great!”

“Bullshit”, snorted Leo and rolled his eyes. “Besides, it's your fault that Percy is gone.”

“H—How is that my fault?”, asked the blonde with a glare. “Percy wanted to leave. He wanted to go home. Because his family is more important than me, I get it. But that's not my fault.”

“It's your fault for not fighting for him!”, groaned Leo annoyed, ruffling his hair.

“What's that even supposed to mean?”, sighed Jason irritated. “I don't need your guilt or whatever.”

“Yes, you do. Because you're just vegetating and it sucks and it annoys me and I am not going to let you continue doing that”, declared Leo determined. “He loves you and he told you so over and over again. Frank told me last week that he ran into Percy and that Percy told him he didn't see a point in staying since you don't return his feelings anyway and he's feeling like he's making a fool of himself here. That's why he left. Because he thinks you don't love him. So yes, it _is_ your fault, because I damn well know that you love Percy Jackson. So why did you never tell him?”

“Because he doesn't love me”, shrugged Jason. “Not really at least. He says so. He maybe even thinks so. But that's just to please Nico. He loves Nico and he wants Nico to be happy and we're all aware how worried Nico was about the whole only-getting-one-of-us deal thing, so he convinced himself that he has feelings for me, to make Nico happy.”

“You're a total moron”, commented Leo with a deadpan. “He loves you. Like, seriously loves you. He hasn't just been saying that to make Nico happy, he said it because he had wanted to make himself happy, but you kept ignoring him. So man up and stop ignoring him. Get your act together, man. Nico isn't around, you can't change that at the moment, but you can damn well get your Percy back. So go and get cleaned up and changed and march into New York to conquer your Sea Prince.”

 

/break\

 

Paul and Sally were sitting together at their kitchen table, exchanging frowns over their coffee.

“Percy has been back for a week now”, started Paul cautiously. “Not that I mind that he's back. He's your son and he's like a son to me and I know how glad you are to see him, but...”

“No, you're right”, sighed Sally and shook her head. “He's been in his room moping for the last week now. I'm worried too. Do you think he broke up with Nico and Jason?”

“No idea. It's not like I ever understood their relationship to begin with”, replied Paul, shaking his head. “I just know that if Jason and Nico are at fault for the moping, they're in trouble.”

“I agree with that”, smiled Sally mischievously. “Not even their godly fathers would be able to protect them from my wrath if they broke my son's heart.”

The knocking on the front door interrupted their conversation. Sally frowned confused as she got up and walked over to open the door. She was only mildly surprised to come face to face with a Jason Grace who looked worse for wear. He was a mess, with dark bags under his eyes.

“Missus Blofis, I wanted to talk to Percy. Is he... here?”, asked Jason, looking a little nervous.

“He's in his room”, nodded Sally, staring critically. “He is not very happy these days. Which makes me not very happy. So as long as you're not here to make him happy again, I'd suggest you leave.”

“Uhm...”, mumbled Jason awkwardly, averting his eyes.

Sally looked Jason up and down and now that she wasn't distracted by his worn-out and tired face, she noticed the flowers – a bouquet of every blue flower in existence – and the chocolate. Blue chocolate. Grinning a little, Sally stepped aside and let him in. Jason's heart was racing as he walked up to Percy's room and without knocking did he enter. What he found was disheartening. Percy laid curled together on his bed, facing the wall that was full with photos – most of those of Percy, Jason and Nico, others of the whole crew of the Argo II, or of Clarisse, Rachel, the Stolls, Chiron, Sally, Paul, Tyson and Ella. Jason bit his lips as he sat down next to Percy.

“Hey, Perce”, whispered Jason softly, putting the chocolate aside to caress Percy's hair.

“Jason?”, asked the son of Poseidon surprised and turned around. “W—What...?”

“I'm sorry”, sighed Jason with a frown, presenting the flowers to Percy. “I'm sorry for being an idiot. I just... I always thought that you only said you loved me to please Nico – because everything we ever did since moving in together, we did to please Nico. And honestly, at first I really didn't know how to react so I didn't answer. But then I felt myself falling for you... a—and I didn't want to get _my_ heart broken. So I kept ignoring it. And now I regret, because you left, because you can't stand being with me anymore, b—but I love you and I miss you and not having Nico sucks enough as it is, but also not having you makes it all the more worse. So please, please forgive me and _please_ come back to New Rome with me. Come back home. It's awfully empty and boring without you. I miss you, Perce. Please come home with me.”

He honestly expected rejection. He had behaved like such a moron, he would deserve it. But he forgot to take that big, forgiving heart of his Sea Prince into account. Soft lips crashed into his as Percy wrapped his arms tightly around Jason's neck to hold him close. Smiling into the kiss, Jason laid his own arms around Percy's waist, hugging the Greek.

“I _really_ hoped you'd come after me. I had hoped you'd stop me to begin with, but when you didn't, I figured maybe you just wanted to give me some time with my family, but I had hoped you'd come after me and get me back”, mumbled Percy against Jason's neck, burying his face in it.

“I'm sorry”, sighed Jason. “And I'm probably going to say that at least another dozen times.”

“Good”, nodded Percy with a pleased grin. “I really missed you, blondie.”

“Missed you too, bitch”, smirked Jason, biting Percy's neck just below the blue collar.

“Mh... I miss our master”, sighed Percy softly as he laid back onto his bed.

Jason came to rest on top of him, his teeth worrying the soft skin around the collar. “Me too.”

“Can we have sex, please?”, asked Percy and tilted his neck for better access for Jason.

The answer he got was a greedy Roman ripping both their clothes off. Yes, they had missed each other, they had especially missed each other's naked bodies. Jason's teeth attached themselves to Percy's nipples, tugging and biting. Percy put his hand into his mouth, biting hard to keep from moaning. His parents were just in the other room, after all. His free hand clawed into the blonde hair, pushing Jason's head down toward his hard, aching cock. Jason obeyed, his tongue licking along the length of his lover. Percy whimpered around his own wrist, bucking his hips up, demanding more of Jason's attention. Which Jason was more than willing to provide. Opening his mouth wide, he deep-throated Percy in a way that he had perfected over the past months. Percy's eyes were closed in bliss as he enjoyed his lover's treatment. While having his lips wrapped around the pulsing member of his Sea Prince, Jason slowly eased a single finger into Percy's hole, just to find it already slick. Jason smirked around his mouth full of cock. It seemed the horny little Sea Prince had been playing with himself today already. He added another finger while bobbing his head. Finally, he found Percy's prostate, teasing it and nudging it until Percy came, biting down hard on his own wrist. Jason licked his lips as his Sea Prince shot his last drops of cum down the blonde's throat. Grinning slightly, he wiggled his fingers inside the tight entrance that clenched down around them so greedily. Sitting back, Jason took a moment to just take in the view. Percy laid in the sheets, utterly exhausted, his member resting against his thigh, pink pucker twitching, cheeks flushed and eyes half-lid. Yes, Jason loved Percy, even more when he could see the son of Poseidon like that and knew that this state was due to Jason's cunning mouth and fingers.

“Fuck me, please?”, panted Percy, spreading his legs in invitation.

Jason just had to look down at his own painful erection to know the answer. Giving Percy an inquisitive look, he waited for the Sea Prince to hand him the lube. Percy only took a moment to calm down again before he grabbed the bottle of lube from his nightstand and tossed it to Jason. Hastily lubing his cock up until it was all slick, Jason positioned himself at the green-eyed boy's entrance. Greedy as always, Percy wrapped his legs around Jason's waist and pulled the blonde closer and deeper inside. Jason moaned, until Percy hit him hard on the arm.

“Silence, idiot!”, hissed Percy with a glare. “My mom and Paul are next door!”

“I guess you need to occupy my mouth otherwise then”, hummed Jason with a smirk on his lips.

It was easy to occupy those lips otherwise, because Percy had truly missed kissing them. His teeth nibbled on the scar, tongue sneaking into the other mouth, tracing along white teeth. Kissing Percy truly made Jason even hornier, his pace increasing with the eagerness of Percy's mouth. He had missed the tightness of his Sea Prince, just like he missed the hardness of his Ghost King.

Percy was too busy panting to really focus on their kiss anymore since Jason thrust mercilessly against his prostate. Jason took that opportunity to explore Percy's body with his mouth, tracing scars and sucking on the perky nipples. Percy's skin tasted salty and delicious as Jason licked over the smooth skin. The tightness of his lover chocked him so wonderfully that after not too long, Jason came. Percy whimpered at the feeling of hot cum filling him.

“Yes”, gasped Percy, grabbing Jason by the shoulders and pulling him up into a kiss. “That's what I missed. You and your cock and _sex_. Fuck, I really missed the sex. And I miss our Nico...”

“I know, Perce, I know”, sighed Jason and laid down beside his lover.

He wrapped one arm loosely around Percy's waist, pulling the Sea Prince up against his side. Percy hummed delighted as he rested his head on Jason's shoulder, his fingers tickling along Jason's happy trail, playing with golden hair. Normally, Nico made them shave, but since Nico wasn't there at the moment and Jason had probably been with his head in the clouds too...

“I'm done with this!”, exclaimed Percy determined and sat up.

“But we just got back together”, stuttered Jason wide-eyed.

“What? No, idiot”, snorted Percy and hit Jason upside the head. “I'm done with sitting here, waiting for Nico to maybe come back in a couple of weeks or so. You and me, we will pack our stuff, take Mrs. O'Leary and travel to the underworld to get our master back, if he wants us there or not.”

“Big words, Perce”, muttered Jason skeptical. “But okay. I miss him too, so let's do this.”

 

/break\

 

Jason left Percy to pack his things while he took Mrs. O'Leary to get back to New Rome and gather his own things and what toys Nico had left them with. In the middle of packing, his doorbell rang. Frowning annoyed, he threw the last few dildos into the bag and walked over to open the door.

“Leo”, grunted Jason and blinked a couple of times.

“Oh come on, dude”, sighed Leo disappointed and shook his head. “I told you to go and get your Sea Prince and here you are, still at home, sulking. Listen to me, just once.”

“I listened to you. Went to New York, told Percy that I love him, fucked him and then we decided to follow Nico into the underworld, because if he has to be there, then we will be there too. Simple as that”, replied Jason nonchalantly and walked back to the bedroom to continue packing.

“Y—You what now?!”, stuttered Leo surprised. “You want to go to the underworld?”

“Nico is there”, shrugged Jason indifferently. “Yes, we'll go to the underworld, even if uncle Hades is going to lock us up in a dungeon made of bones or whatever, we need to get back to Nico.”

Leo stared at him for a moment, his mouth still hanging open. “Wait for us.”

“Us? Hold on, what are you up to now?”, asked Jason doubtful.

“I'll get Frank and our stuff and you take us with you! We miss Hazel too, okay? And if our best friends decide to go to the underworld, what else there is left up here, huh?”, huffed Leo with a pout. “You know that Reyna, Annabeth and Piper are so busy, planning that half-blood camp in Europe, they barely find the time to IM, much less to actually meet up since they're on another continent! If you and Percy pack up and go to the underworld, I'll be damned to be left alone here with a horny and sulking Frank. No, sir, I want my Hazel back too.”

Jason just nodded numbly and was left in Leo's dust as the son of Hephaestus ran off.

 

/break\

 

The underworld was as creepy, dark and gloomy as Jason had pictured it and he instinctively grabbed Percy around the waist, pulling him close up against his chest. There were ghosts, ghouls, zombies and walking skeletons, all who looked menacing as they noticed the two sons of the wrong Big Three. And Jason did not like the way those were eying his Sea Prince.

“Jay, stop it, I'm fine”, snorted Percy, pushing Jason off and instead taking the blonde's hand. “I've been down here before. I even battled Hades down here before. Stop worrying about me.”

Jason blushed a little in embarrassment. Sometimes he forgot that his Sea Prince may be quite submissive in bed, but that boy could dominate any and every battle. Which probably was why Percy enjoyed submitting in bed so much. Jason squeezed Percy's hand tightly.

“Okay, how do we find Hazel's bedroom?”, asked Leo eagerly.

If not for Frank's strong arms around his waist, the son of Hephaestus would have already bolted off and tried to explore the giant, black marble palace. But Frank wasn't risking that, who knew what was going on down here, his little firebug was not going to be out there alone.

“I could show you, but first I would love to hear what you four are doing here.”

They yelped as one and jumped around, facing Persephone. The goddess looked mildly amused.

“W—We're here to see Hazel and Nico?”, offered Leo nervously.

“What a nice surprise!”, sighed Persephone relieved. “If I have to listen to any more moaning and pouting from those two during breakfast, I will turn them into dandelions. Permanently.”

She turned around and waved with one hand, indicating for them to follow her as she led the way with a certain sway to her hips. Percy and Jason stared at each other thoughtful for a second, but then again, neither of them knew where Nico's room was and just standing there awkwardly in the hall until Nico would return, yeah, that looked just kind of pathetic. Persephone led them through the west wing of the castle and dropped Frank and Leo off first, until they reached another bedroom. By the look on Persephone's face, Jason and Percy guessed that to be Nico's, because she stared at them impatiently, one eyebrow cocked. Percy grinned and shouldered their backpacks.

“Thank you, sister”, nodded Jason and opened the bedroom door. “And, uhm...”

“I won't ruin your little surprise”, chuckled Persephone amused. “I too enjoy surprising Hades from time to time. Those underworldly guys, they are adorable when they're surprised.”

She winked at them and left. Jason heaved a relieved sigh as he closed the door behind him. And then he froze. Okay, this was not how he had pictured Nico's room in the underworld to look like. It was blue. The wall right opposite the door was through and through blue, surrounding a large window. Sky-blue up toward the ceiling, turning to sea-blue down at the floor, the impression of clouds up and the impression of waves down. On one cloud sat an angel, naked, sun-kissed skin, electric blue eyes, wide, white wings. Jason. On a stone in the waves sat a mermaid, well, merman, with a blue tail, sea-green eyes and black hair. Percy. A portrait of Maria, Bianca and Nico from the twenties hung over the vanity right next to the entrance door, a beautiful oil-painting. There was another door, most likely leading to the bathroom, on the right and the bed – a giant, round bed with black satin and a strong, silver frame – to the left. Opposite the bed, surrounding the door that was probably leading toward the bathroom, were pictures. Countless pictures. All of Percy, Jason and Nico. Some harmless, like them on a date together, sharing a large blue ice (because of Percy's large begging eyes, obviously), or on a fair together. Others less harmless. There were different pictures of Percy and Jason naked, in different states of being tied up, or gagged or blindfolded. Close-ups of their spread legs, their holes stuffed with plugs, cock-rings around their dicks.

“W—When in the world had Nico taken pictures of us during sex?”, stuttered Jason flustered.

“We were blindfolded on most of them. That could be the reason why we don't know about them”, offered Percy with an eye-roll. “But I like the one of me riding you. You look adorable on it.”

“That perv put photos of us up on the wall opposite his bed!”, growled Jason, blushing brighter.

“I think it's sweet. And I like the naked-angel-version of you next to the window”, grinned Percy.

Jason huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. This room was totally embarrassing and kind of like an altar dedicated to Percy and him. Which was probably the reason why it was so utterly embarrassing. Running one hand through his hair, Jason took another look around the room, this time a little more detailed. The bed was a mess, the filling half out of the sheets, bed not made. Dirty clothes and dirty dishes scattered all over the floor, empty tubes of hair-products and such on the vanity, the mirror looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a while too. Just like the window. And don't get him started on the sticky paper towels under the bed, because he was quite sure why they were so sticky. Wiggling his nose, he turned toward the closet that was in the corner between vanity and bed. Of course it was open, with clothes hanging out of it. Opening the door, he faced just what he had expected. Even the fresh clothes weren't folded. Nico hated folding clothes.

“Oh my father, this bathroom is a nightmare!”, groaned Percy from behind him. “T—This is... I can't even... I doubt this had been cleaned in at least a millennium. Ew. Just ew.”

“It's good we came here, because otherwise our dear master would choke in his own dirt”, snorted Jason and shook his head, rolling up his sleeves. “Okay, you start with the bathroom, but first hand me all the dirty clothes and towels in there. I'll go and do some laundry.”

With that said, they went to work; scrubbing, washing, polishing, throwing out. Time passed like nothing as they worked harder than they had to in months. The last time they had seen such a mess had been when they had first moved in with Nico. That's what happened when they let their Ghost King live on his own. Percy made a disgusted face as he carried a pile of dirty dishes out. It was a good thing Persephone had dropped by once more, because Jason let her show him the way to the laundry room and Percy asked her for the way to the kitchen.

It took them at least eight hours to polish the marble floor, wash every piece of clothes, bed-sheets and towels, fold everything, put it back where it ought to be, make the bathroom sparkle again and so on. But once they were finished, the room was beautiful. They had even straightened some of the pictures that had been hung a little askew. It was perfect. Pleased with themselves, they collapsed on the bed and barely managed to snuggle up to each other before falling asleep.

 

/break\

 

Nico was exhausted. He only briefly entered the kitchen to face Persephone and Demeter who were preparing dinner. Something green. Again. He made a face as soon as the women turned their backs on him again. Hazel was right behind him, talking to their two half-sisters Makaria and Melinoe. At least the girls got along fine. He for his part had never really gotten around to liking Melinoe after the whole incident back during the Titan War. While she on the other hand had never really forgiven him for being the Ghost King even though ghosts were her realm. Sibling rivalry level: underworld. He rather hung out with Thanatos and Olethros, even though Olethros tended to be a little violent. Then again, he was the god of death and destruction. He took a look around, trying to spot his father. Oh, wonderful. Hades was laughing loudly about something Hecate and Hypnos were discussing, patting the god of sleep on the back. Looked like daddy dearest had invited the colleagues over for dinner again. So not what Nico needed. He was so exhausted after yet another day in Tartarus, trying to fix the prisons. After the Titan War, they of course had to redo all the prisons, but with the Giant War butting in, it had only been a half-assed job. And now the new prisons for the giants and of course for Gaia herself. Now that they were at peace, for once, Hades had gathered his troops, all the gods of the underworld and his demigod-children, to help secure the prisons so neither Kronos nor Gaia would try to raise again for at least another millennium. Hecate's magic to strengthen the cells, Hypnos to keep the prisoners asleep and the union of the five great Death Gods – Hades, Thanatos, Olethros, Makaria and Melinoe – creators of the prison cells. Hazel and Nico had joined the Death Gods, but it was draining, exhausting, even for Nico. He would rather prefer to just go to his room and fall asleep until the next shift tomorrow. He had thought, at first, that moving to the underworld was taking it too far, that he could get back home in the evening. But he was so dead on his feet, he wouldn't be able to stand shadow-traveling home and shadow-traveling back down in the morning would take unnecessary energy from him that he would need during the day. So as much as it pained him to be apart from his delicious little pets, he knew this was the best for his health. Hazel grabbed him by the shoulder, looking worried.

“You should take a shower before dinner”, suggested the daughter of Pluto.

“Yes, brother dearest, you really should. You reek”, snickered Melinoe viciously.

“Leave our little baby brother alone, Mel”, chided Makaria amused, hitting the Ghost Goddess.

Nico rolled his eyes and turned around to leave. A shower sounded amazing. Water always reminded him of Percy. He just wished he would have something special to remind him of Jason too. Heaving a sigh, he opened his bedroom door. Well, that certainly reminded him a lot of Jason. Jason, laying on his bed, with Percy cuddled up to his chest. Wow, he was even already hallucinating his pets. He really needed sleep. Maybe he should skip dinner. Rubbing his eyes, he closed the door. Nope, they were still there. But his mess was gone. Strange, he had made sure that the skeleton maids stayed out of his room, because it hurt too much to find his room clean. A clean room meant – for him – that his pets had fulfilled their chores. So, basically, a clean room made him horny, because once his pets had finished all their chores, there would be sex. But this wasn't home, his pets weren't here and they hadn't cleaned up. There was no sex.

Yawning wildly, Nico crawled in between Jason and Percy, laying sprawled on his back, his arms around their waists, pulling them close. Percy hummed softly in his sleep, nose rubbing against Nico's chest. Jason huffed and wrapped his legs and arms around Nico like a monkey. This was far too real to be a hallucination. But whatever it was, for now, he just needed to sleep.

 

/break\

 

Hades glared annoyed. He sat at the head of the table, with his mother-in-law/sister all the way opposite of him and his wife/niece on his side. Hecate, Makaria and Melinoe were on one side of the long table, Hypnos, Thanatos and Olethros opposite them. The seat between Hades and Thanatos however was empty, just like the seat between Makaria and Persephone.

“Where are Nico and Hazel?”, growled Hades irritated. “This is unacceptable. When I host a dinner party, all my children have to be present. If you'd excuse me, I'll go and whack their heads.”

“Hades, honey, they are... busy”, smiled Persephone charmingly, grabbing his hand.

“With what could they possibly be busy?”, grunted Hades, his glare darkening.

“Four demigods arrived earlier”, replied Demeter neutrally. “But you expect me to cook for those too, you are sourly mistaken, brother dearest. It was okay to cook for you and me and my beloved Persephone and my two granddaughters, but then you took your demigod-children in and now you frequently invite Thanatos, Olethros, Hypnos and Hecate over for dinner too. I am not your cook.”

Hades groaned and sank down in his throne. How had this turned from him being angry at his demigod-children to his sister chiding him again. Nico and Hazel could do whatever they wanted, right now he really didn't care. If they wanted to miss dinner, their loss. He was _not_ pouting.

 

/break\

 

Nico stirred when he felt kisses showering his face and torso. Which was strange, because he was pretty sure he hadn't bothered to undress himself. He scarcely did after a long and exhausting day. There was the jingling of bells and the softness of lips. He smiled sleepily. This felt like home.

“Good morning, master”, whispered someone into his ear, licking the shell.

Grunting confused, he opened his eyes to come face to face with Jason and Percy. “What are you two doing here? When did you get here? Did you clean my room? What's going on?”

“We... We missed you, master”, replied Percy, nuzzling Nico's neck.

“So we packed our things and traveled here with Mrs. O'Leary”, continued Jason, nuzzling the other side of Nico's neck. “We just... We can't wait for you for that long. We need you. We love you.”

“You can't leave us alone for that long”, pouted Percy, kissing Nico softly. “Please don't send us away again. We can totally stay down here with you. Persephone seems fine with it.”

“You... seriously followed me here because you missed me?”, asked Nico surprised.

“Even after nearly a year, he still sounds surprised when we show how much we love him”, grunted Jason and rolled his eyes. “Yes, Nico, we miss you and that's why we came here. Because we love you. You're our life. You should see our place in New Rome. It's a mess, nearly as bad as this place was before Percy and I cleaned it up. Without you, we just... miss our purpose...”

“We're heroes, Nick”, whispered Percy, one leg thrown over Nico's waist. “The Titan War gave us purpose, after that, the Giant War filled in right away and... you know how Jason and I were right after the Giant War. Everything was messy, we just... lived from one day to the next without any real plans for our lives. And then we found purpose in, well, courting you. It's just... I think that we were lost and then you found us and gave us a purpose again, with your rules and your control and when you left for the underworld, we lost that. We didn't know what to do.”

“And... what did you do?”, asked Nico slowly and sat up. “What happened after I left?”

“Percy moved out, back in with his parents”, whispered Jason. “But it was my fault.”

“How's that?”, questioned Nico, cocking one eyebrow, staring at Percy.

“I just... H—He never said that he loved me and I felt out of place in a house alone with someone I thought didn't love me”, confessed Percy, averting his eyes.

“You actually never said to Perce that you love him, Jay?”, asked Nico ridiculed.

“I... I didn't... I just... I wasn't sure and I was nervous, okay?”, muttered Jason embarrassed. “But I followed Percy after he left and I told him that I love him and then we decided that everything went to hell in a hand-basket after you left for the underworld, so we just decided to follow everything.”

“A—And you do _not_ get to send us away again!”, declared Percy and sat up hastily. “Because we need you and you need us just as much! So we're here to stay, whether you like it or not!”

Nico took a moment to look from Jason to Percy and back again. “Yes, you two are definitely staying. Two weeks and you're already talking back to me and dare to be so bossy?”

Jason and Percy stared at each other wide-eyed, blushes spreading over their cheeks. Nico got more comfortable, cocking one eyebrow as he patted his lap. If those two thought they could just get away with disobeying his orders, they were sourly mistaken. Even though he was very relieved that his pets had followed him here, because he had missed them so much. Percy was, as always, the first one on his lap, always eager for a spanking. To which Nico all too willingly obeyed. And damn it, he gave Percy one hell of a spanking. He had missed that a lot, after all. His hand came down hard on the round, creamy-white cheeks. Percy whimpered lowly as his ass turned from porcelain-white to cherry-red, but all three of them knew that he loved it. When Percy started squirming uncomfortably, Nico knew that it was enough. He didn't want to overdo it, Percy hadn't had a spanking in a little while now, after all. Percy was panting hard by the time he rolled off Nico's lap, a happy grin on his face as he laid sprawled on the round bed. Jason was already flustered when he climbed onto Nico's lap. Nico smiled slightly as he caressed the round, firm cheeks for a moment to calm Jason down. He knew that his blonde was always a little nervous about these kind of things. Once he could feel Jason relaxing on his lap, he lifted his hand for the first hit. Jason yelped and jumped slightly, but he didn't try to fight it and run off. Well, he did after a couple of minutes and once that perky, hot ass was a nice shade of red. Gods, how much Nico loved to spank his pets. The control, their whimpering and the color of their asses afterward.

“Now, you two naughty, little things, how do you picture this to work?”, grunted Nico.

He settled back against the frame, arms spread wide for them. Jason curled against his left side and Percy curled against his right and in that second, Nico was happier than he had been since he had to leave them behind. The bells on their collars jingled softly as they snuggled up to their master.

“T—The way... things were in New Rome?”, whispered Percy worried. “I mean, this place was a mess. We can clean it up. We can help around the castle, or something. Anything.”

“Today is...”, started Nico thoughtful, heaving a sigh. “Nope, no idea.”

“Sunday, master, it's Sunday”, chuckled Jason amused, cocking one eyebrow.

“Oh, don't give me that look. It's not as though we have daytime and nighttime down here, or stores that are closed on Sunday and schools that annoy the hell out of you with their bells during the week”, grunted Nico with a glare. “It's hard to keep track of time around here.”

“Okay, so we established that it's Sunday. Is that in any way special?”, chuckled Percy amused.

“It's the only day we get off”, sighed Nico. “Don't give me those looks. I tried to come and visit you, but... after a whole week of working in Tartarus, I just... I needed the time to relax. The first two Sundays, I just slept through the whole day. So, today is Sunday, which means we're free. Which means Demeter and Persephone probably prepared brunch for everyone. Why don't we get dressed and join them? I can't wait to hear what my father has to say about this.”

“Dibs on the shower!”, exclaimed Percy and dashed off toward the bathroom.

He knew that when they had to be somewhere, there were no shared showers allowed. Jason threw his legs over Nico's and wrapped his arms around the Italian's neck. He was a hugging-monster. Nico smiled amused and laid his arms leisurely around Jason's waist.

“You know that you're in for another spanking later on, Jay”, stated Nico.

“Mh? What for?”, asked Jason wide-eyed, wincing slightly.

“When I left, I thought it was clear that I left you in charge. We both know that Percy needs a little more control than you do. I left you in charge of him and you let him run off”, grunted Nico.

“All clean! You can go next, Jay!”, exclaimed Percy as he stumbled out of the bathroom. “And I am so not ever leaving this place again. That bathroom is like a dream. I think I fell in love with the shower. Oh gods, that is like a waterfall. It literally is a waterfall, damn it. With a tiny lake.”

“I may or may not have designed this with you in mind, my little siren”, chuckled Nico.

Jason passed Percy to get his own shower while Nico stood to look for a set of fresh clothes. He probably shouldn't be as startled as he was, but there were actually fresh and folded clothes inside in his closet. He took a pair of black, ripped skinny-jeans and a black shirt from some band he had seen with Hazel at some point. To top it all off, he added a heavy, black leather-belt with a skull-buckle and spikes. Smirking wickedly, he also grabbed two black leather cords and two more of his shirts. The oldest he could find, so worn out that the collar was quite wide. He liked the way those would slip off his pets' shoulders. Turning around, he found Percy struggling with a pair of jeans.

“Eh, no”, grunted Nico, cocking one eyebrow. “Who said anything about you being allowed to hide those nice long legs of yours beneath a pair of jeans? Get out of those. And I seriously hope you've been a good boy and shaved up some while you were in there.”

Sea-green eyes were incredibly wide as they stared up at Nico, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He slowly peeled the jeans off his lower body-half again, revealing smooth-shaved legs. Nico smirked and tossed his pet one of the shirts. Percy's blush darkened as he put the shirt on. Thankfully enough, it was large enough to cover up his privates, but his long, sun-kissed legs still poked out all the way. And the collar of the shirt kept slipping off one of his shoulders completely and the other nearly slipping off too. He stared into the mirror and had to smile a little. He had missed that. Wearing pants sucked. And the shirt actually said NICO'S in large, silver letters. The shirt was also torn at several places, showing off enough of his sixpack and one of his nipples. It was basically a tiny bit of fabric with the NICO'S on it, held together on tiny strings all around his torso, not leaving all that much up for imagination. Aside from his privates, thank the gods.

“I got them for you at some point, just never came around to give them to you before I had to leave”, sighed Nico and stepped up behind Percy, kissing his neck. “I like the way it looks on you.”

“You like the way I'm practically naked with this thing on, yet it still calls out that I'm yours”, snorted Percy and rolled his eyes. “You are _so_ possessive. Wait. You don't expect us to actually walk around like this? Here? Where our _uncle_ , the almighty god of death, lives?”

“Believe me, if you want my dad to accept that the two of you move in here, he has to see how devoted you are to me and that I have you under control, because otherwise he'll see this as an infiltration from his brothers and we may as well start World War III ourselves”, grunted Nico. “So you gotta show that you're solemnly here as my obedient, little pets and not some spies.”

At the end of his little explanation, he clicked one of the leather cords – that had turned out to be leashes – to the blue collar around Percy's neck. Percy followed the leash with his eyes to notice that the other end was attached to Nico's belt. Percy's blush darkened even more.

“Look, if you want this to work, you have to be a good pet”, stated the son of Hades. “My dad's home, my dad's rules. Or, in this case, my rules. You're guests here and you need to be _really_ obedient if you want to not be put into dad's dungeon or drowned in the River Styx or something.”

“Yes, I remember, your dad can be very creative”, muttered Percy and made a face. “Okay.”

“You guys look like I missed something”, pointed Jason out as he came out of the bathroom. “And hot damn it, I missed you looking all slutty, Percy. Oh, that ass. This shirt is cut perfectly.”

Arching one eyebrow, Percy turned around enough to take a look at his backside. Oh yes, while the front had nicely been spared the cuts down below the waist, there was one long cut right along his butt, leaving his cheeks bare. Wonderful. Percy turned to gape at Nico, glaring a little.

“I was thinking maybe a nice tattoo, right there?”, suggested Nico, tracing along the bare butt.

“Let me guess, your name in fancy letters?”, asked Jason amused, grabbing his own black shirt.

“That is a wonderful idea, Jay”, smirked Nico wickedly, slapping Percy's ass once. “Now come here so I can leash you too, you disobedient little pet. We're late for brunch anyway already.”

He linked the other leash to Jason's red collar. Nico grinned pleased as he led his two pets through the halls. Though even he grew a little nervous as they reached the kitchen. Knocking slowly, he straightened some. Posture was half the deal in this.

“Niccoló, I hope you have a good reason to be late. And I hope it's not your two... boyfriends”, spat Hades even before Nico and his boys were through the door. “And I hope you don't believe that my brothers' bastards are going to stay down here. I didn't open an orphanage here.”

“It's not like they're here because they're bored and want to explore the underworld, or that uncle Poseidon and uncle Zeus send them here to spy on you, father”, grunted Nico annoyed.

He walked in with an air of authority. Or maybe that came from the two barely-clothed demigods he was leading into the room with their leashes and the bells jingling on their collars. It was legitimately the first time he had ever seen his father honestly stunned into silence. Thanatos even lost the doughnut that was half-way into his mouth, staring wide-eyed. Makaria, Melinoe and Hecate giggled and started whispering. Hypnos was too deep asleep, with his head resting on a pile of pancakes, to even notice. Olethros didn't pay them any mind as he was deep in a conversation with Frank, who had his back to the door. Hazel sat next to Frank, with Leo on his lap, his legs on either side of her body, his head on her shoulder and an impish grin on his lips as he stared over at Jason and Percy. Hades, Demeter and Persephone looked them up and down critically.

“What is the meaning of this?”, asked Hades after a moment.

Nico smirked slightly and grabbed two cushions from the couch in the corner, placing one on either side of the chair next to Hazel. He sat down on the chair, his pets obediently sitting down on the cushions, their heads lowered in submission. Percy's heart was racing nervously. He was used to being Nico's pet when it was just them – Nico and Jason and Percy – and sometimes, when Leo or Piper or Annabeth would come over to visit while Nico was out, they didn't hide who they were, what they were, either. Was this going to be _it_? The one place where they would and could live the way they felt good and safe and happy. Jason had his fingers clawed into his shirt nervously as he could feel the critical and curious looks from the gods. Both of them relaxed however when Nico placed his hands on their heads, caressing their hair tenderly.

“The meaning of this is that you already agreed that they can stay”, replied Nico.

“Don't test my patience”, warned Hades with a glare.

“I asked you, when I came down here, if I can have pets. You agreed that Hazel and I, we both could each have two pets. Jay and Perce are mine”, stated Nico with a leisure shrug.

“When you asked me about having pets, I assumed you were talking about Small Bob and Mrs. O'Leary”, drawled Hades with a deadpan. “And not my annoying, irritating nephews.”

“Technically speaking, both Small Bob and Mrs. O'Leary are Percy's pets”, said Nico.

“So basically, you're asking me if my annoying, irritating nephews can move in as your pets and you're also asking if one of your pets can have his own pets?”, growled Hades, growing annoyed.

Mrs. O'Leary, who was laying beside the table, whined pitifully at that. Thanatos grunted and threw her a sausage. And Nico was giving Hades a pointed look, seeing as Small Bob was laying curled together on Hades' lap, being patted by the oh-so dangerous king of the underworld. Hades coughed a little to cover up his awkwardness. It didn't look good for the big, bad Death God to cuddle kittens. He glared slightly at Nico to make him stop pointing this out. Nico smirked.

“So wait, does this mean me and Frank are considered pets too?”, asked Leo out of the blue.

“Either that of I'll lock you up into the dungeons”, warned Hades, holding up one finger.

“Meow”, yelped Leo wide-eyed, elbowing Frank.

“I can turn into animals, I don't need to meow”, snorted the son of Mars, rolling his eyes.

“But I like when you meow, it's cute”, grinned Hazel, ruffling Leo's hair.

“Can we maybe stay focused?”, growled Hades, hitting the table-top.

“What? Are you going to tell me that I can't keep my lovers here? Because if that's what you're saying, I'll just do the same as you did and feed them some pomegranate as a side-dish”, snarled Nico with a dark glare. “You're not going to keep me apart from them. They came all the way here to be with me. I won't send them away again, because they're _mine_.”

Hades arched one eyebrow a little impressed. That boy had come a long way from the little kid with the mythomagic obsession that hid behind his sister's skirt. That he dared to talk back to Hades like that was surprising, in an impressive way. Besides, when he looked left and right to his son and saw the greatest heroes of this time sitting there like two well-trained bitches, it did make him grin. Oh, he could not wait to rub this into his brothers' faces on the next meeting!

“Okay, fine, but if your... pets make a mess, they clean it up and if they disturb me, I'll throw them into the dungeon! And if you're too distracted to concentrate on the mission at hand, I'll throw them into the dungeon too. And if they pick fights...”

“You'll throw them into the dungeon, yes, I gather the main theme here”, grunted Nico. “But don't worry about it, my pets are well-trained. In fact, Demeter, they'd love to help you out in the kitchen and around the palace. Don't give me that look, they're startling well organized and Jason is an amazing cook and Percy an amazing baker. Give them a chance, you won't regret it.”

“Very well”, nodded Demeter, staring critically at the two kneeling demigods.

“This is going to be one awesome vacation”, grinned Leo broadly.

“Not a vacation and judging by the looks Lord Hades gives us, also far from awesome”, muttered Frank and gulped. “I think it's best if we just keep our heads low, even though that is not even in your vocabulary, firebug. But if one of your invention goes boom down here, I can already see you locked into a dungeon to the end of your days. Better keep you locked into Hazel's room.”

“I second that!”, chimed Hazel with a grin, kissing Leo's cheek.

“You're no fun at all”, huffed Leo with a pout.

 

/break\

 

Contrary to everyone's expectations, it actually worked out quite well. And Percy and Jason actually loved living in the underworld. Leo was only a couple rooms over, the kitchen was _a dream_ and they got startling good along with Persephone and Demeter.

“You know, having you boys around isn't as bad as I supposed”, mused Persephone.

She was in the middle of baking blue cookies with Percy. The son of Poseidon grinned slightly from where he stood next to her. Sitting was not an option, because his ass still burned from this morning's spanking. Nico had figured out that the weeks without discipline had done a bad number on his pets, so Percy and Jason received daily morning and evening spankings. Not that Percy was complaining, but sitting really wasn't a brilliant idea at the moment. Turning his head a little, he saw Demeter preparing the salad, while a grumpy and pouty looking Leo was stirring the soup. Demeter and Persephone had put their feet down. Any demigod living down there had to work for his stay. And Leo should be glad, because Frank was currently downstairs, cleaning out the dungeons.

“Can you handle the rest on your own, Demy? Jay and I need to clean up our room.”

“Of course, Perseus. Get going. I don't need you two whining during our movie night because you can't sit since you earned yourself yet another spanking”, snorted Demeter amused.

Percy blushed as he grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him along toward their bedroom. It was weird to have a house full of gods. It was even more weird that those gods knew of their relationship with Nico, of its nature. Jason hummed softly to himself as he cleaned the large window. The view was quite amazing – the underworld rivers were different from any water he had ever seen. He actually liked living in the underworld. Well, every now and then Jason and Percy needed to take Mrs. O'Leary and leave for a couple of hours, to catch some fresh air and walk along the beach, feel the sun on their skin. But most of the time, living down here was actually great. They got along well with Persephone, Demeter, Hecate and Thanatos. Hypnos was always napping anyway and Makaria, Melinoe and Olethros were a little creepy, but hey, they were Death Gods, they ought to be creepy. He could see Percy out of the corner of his eyes, making the bed. There were too many stains on the sheets already, they needed to clean up before their master would be home. Once the window was clean, Jason leaned against the frame to stare out. Nico and the others would return soon. His cock twitched at the thought of their master's return. Jason turned his head to glare down at the ring around his cock. Him and Percy were allowed to fool around a little – kissing, making out, groping – but they were not allowed to cum and they were not allowed to penetrate. Jason wasn't allowed to fuck Percy, which really put a bummer on his day. Then again, Percy's hole was occupied anyway. After their morning spankings (and fuckings, if the time allowed it), Nico put fluffy dog-ear-clips into their hair and stuffed them with plugs, plugs with puppy-tails attached to them, sticking out of their butts. Nico's little bitches.

“Oh! Perce, come on, he's coming back!”, exclaimed Jason and climbed down the latter.

He hooked two fingers into the blue collar and pulled Percy along. The son of Poseidon stumbled a little and grunted, but he did his best to follow tail. Literally. Grinning slightly, he stared down at the fluffy Golden Retriever tail bouncing behind Jason's butt. The two reached the door just in time as it opened, hastily sinking down onto all four, their heads lowered. They could hear Hades snort at them – as he always did – before someone stepped up to them and placed one hand on each of their heads in a nearly protective way. Somehow, that little contact made them feel loved and valued already. Nico would always hold a hand over their heads, always protect them from all danger, as good as possible considering that they were all heroes who threw themselves into all kinds of danger. Jason and Percy pushed their heads up against the hands before lowering them again, kissing the black boots that had pushed themselves into their view.

“Welcome home, master”, chorused the two pets.

They waited until they could hear the clicking of their leashes being linked to their collars before standing again. Percy smiled brilliantly at Nico as he leaned up to kiss Nico's cheek, Jason doing the same from the other side. Smirking broadly, Nico let his hands slide down their bodies, cupping their butts and squeezing the still sore behinds hard, earning him a whimper.

“Father, we'll catch up to you guys for dinner”, stated Nico and headed off.

His father just waved one dismissive hand, ignoring them. Nico smirked, having Percy and Jason so close, his beloved little pets, it made him immensely happy. Happier than he would have ever thought possible after his sister's death. As they entered their chambers, Percy was tugging off Nico's shirt and Jason was pulling on Nico's jeans so by the time Nico collapsed on the bed, he was butt-naked and had two eager mouths attached to his sixpack. Greedy pets, those two.

“Okay, we can squeeze in one fuck before dinner is ready. Jason, get over here”, ordered Nico.

Percy whined slightly as he licked along Nico's shaft, knowing better than to object to what his master wanted. He really didn't need another spanking right now, he already knew they'd get one before going to bed anyway. Jason moaned into his kiss with Nico, bucking his hips some.

“Lay down, on your stomach. Percy is going to give you a nice rimming and you better pray that he does good, because it'll be all the lubrication you're going to get, blondie”, smirked Nico.

The son of Jupiter did as he was told and laid down on his stomach, legs spread to give Percy a better access. Sea-green eyes looked over at Nico for permission before removing the plug from Jason's hole. The blonde beneath him groaned at that. Grinning delighted, Percy squeezed Jason's ass once and parted his cheeks before diving in. Licking his lips, be pressed a kissed to the rosy pucker. His tongue circled the ring of muscles teasingly, occasionally dipping in just a little bit. At least until the blonde was whimpering. Percy liked it when he could make his blonde whimper. Grinning mischievously against the cheeks, he thrust his tongue in.

“I love to see the two of you like that”, hummed Nico softly, getting more comfortable.

He watched in utter fascination while Percy served Jason with his tongue. Those two were just perfect. Getting up, he decided to inspect their work while Jason and Percy were busy. Running his fingers over the shelves, he tested for dust. He looked into the hamper so see if there were any dirty clothes left inside. But as nearly always, his little pets had done an excellent job.

“Good boys”, praised Nico as he returned to the bed. “Enough now. Tongue out, Percy.”

Both of them whined a little as they parted. Grinning amused, Nico went and adjusted his pets some. Percy was laying with widely spread legs on the mass of pillows, his cock-ring removed, Jason was positioned with his head between Percy's legs, the blonde on all four. Grabbing Jason's waist hard, Nico thrust in with one harsh move. The blonde in his grasp whimpered.

“Less whining, more sucking. Make our pretty Sea Prince cum, Jay”, ordered the Ghost King.

While Jason bobbed his head and licked and sucked on Percy's cock, the son of Hades was mercilessly fucking him, hard and short thrusts, aimed to torture the blonde's prostate. Jason knew that this was meant to be a fast fuck – Demeter hated when they let the food go cold in favor of having sex. Jason was slipping a finger into Percy, right past the plug, unnoticed by Nico. He knew that Percy loved it to have a lot up his ass. The Sea Prince whimpered delighted, relaxing even more. With the finger wiggling inside of him, Percy didn't take a lot of time to come. Jason swallowed as much as he could, licking his lips greedily. Percy crawled down to kiss Jason passionately, loving the taste of himself on his lover's lips. Seeing his pets kiss so sloppily and yet also passionately, Nico felt himself coming too, his balls tightening as he spurted his cum deep into his blonde. Jason gasped into his kiss with Percy, his arms around Percy's neck, the only thing holding him upright. Nico rested his forehead against Jason's shoulder, panting hard.

“M—Master...?”, whispered Jason unsure.

“You're not allowed to come yet. We'll be saving that for our Sea Prince's greedy hole”, chuckled Nico wickedly. “Though we don't have time for that yet. I guess you have to wait until after dinner.”

Jason glared, just a little viciously. Nico smirked, just a little wickedly. Percy was just overall displeased. Sure, he had gotten off, had gotten a blowjob, but he wasn't satisfied until he had a hard cock fucking him. So Nico grabbed the leashes of his pouting, displeased pets when they were ready to get back downstairs. But before leaving the room, Nico grabbed the remote-control. Vibrating butt-plugs were such a wonderful invention. Both his pets started panting at the exact same moment as the plugs hit their highest level of vibration. How much Nico enjoyed torturing his lovers, he could not even start to express how much he loved those two.

“I would appreciate if you'd wrap the tempting one up some more. This arrangement is starting to blue-ball me”, commented Thanatos with a glare as the threesome entered. “Too much naked flesh, so if you don't want me to bend your little toy over myself, make him dress in more clothes.”

“Sorry, I'm not quite sure which one you're talking about since both my pets are utterly tempting and delicious and make me want to bend them over at any minute of the day”, huffed Nico.

He sat down on his chair at his father's right, between Hades and Thanatos and opposite of Hazel. The pointed look Thanatos gave Percy, who came to kneel at that side of Nico, giving Thanatos quite the nice and inspired view. Nico did not appreciate that. Huffing a little, he tugged on the leashes, motioning for Jason to switch places with Percy. Hades seemed to like Percy better anyway, so it was probably better to have Percy beside Hades and not Jason.

“If you touch Percy in any inappropriate way, I will cut you up and just drop you off in the new high security cells in Tartarus. Just because he's my pet does not mean he'll obey to anybody”, grunted Nico with a dangerous glare. “ _No one_ touches my property. Am I clear?”

“Oh, calm down, bro”, grunted Makaria and waved one dismissive hand. “Your little toy there just reminds him _a lot_ of The One That Slipped Away, aka your little toy's big brother.”

“The one that slipped away?”, asked Hazel curiously, tilting her head and sipping her wine.

“Thanatos over there is utterly obsessed with Triton”, replied Hecate amused. “He had been trying to get that one for thousand years or so, but Herakles, sitting at the shore all day long, had been there first. You could say that Thanatos and Herakles are... not the best of friends anymore.”

“The angel and the merman. Sounds like a sappy Hollywood movie”, grinned Leo amused.

Percy tilted his head curiously, kneeling at his master's feet while eating dinner. He was already grateful enough Nico only made them eat out of bowls when they were eating in their room. So his immortal brother and Jason's immortal brother were a thing? How had he not known about this? Then again, he wasn't exactly on dinner-meetings and slumber-parties terms with him.

“What's for dessert today?”, asked Frank, completely off-topic, earning himself a couple of glares. “What? I try not to listen to you guys whenever you start talking about relationships. I already know far more about Jason's and Percy's sex-life than I ever wanted, so if you start planting any weird stuff about the great Herakles in my mind, I'm out. What's for dessert?”

“Blue cookies”, chimed Percy softly, munching on one of the tiny carrots. “Chocolate.”

“Yes!”, chorused Frank and Leo delighted.

“I'll take a batch with me then”, smirked Nico amused, fingers running through Percy's hair. “So we can enjoy them in bed together, mh? I know how much Jay loves your delicious, hot... cookies.”

“Stop mixing sex-talk with food-talk!”, growled Frank with a glare.

“We're finished anyway”, grunted Nico, looking down at his pets whose plates were just as clean.

“You know you're not supposed to do exercises right after eating”, stated Demeter unimpressed, getting up to put some of the still hot cookies on an extra plate. “Let the boys rest some too, young man. They've been slaving away all day, don't make them slave away all night too.”

“Aunt Demy!”, chorused Percy and Jason in an embarrassed whiny voice.

“Believe me, Demeter, I know how much my boys can handle”, replied Nico nonplussed. “Jay.”

Jason grabbed the plate with cookies, grinning delighted at the prospect of returning to their room. His dick _hurt_. It ached to be inside of Percy. Biting his lips, playing with his scars as he always did when he was deep in thought, he grabbed Percy's ass with his free hand, squeezing it tightly.

“J—Jay!”, yelped Percy scandalized, batting away the offending hand. “Behave!”

“Sorry. It was just too tempting, wiggling there, right in front of me”, pointed Jason out.

“Jason is completely right, Percy. Not his fault your behind is so alluring”, agreed Nico with a smirk, before his face darkened. “Alluring enough to tempt Thanatos.”

“I for my part kind of feel offended that he doesn't find me attractive”, frowned Jason confused. “Damn it. When did I start defining stuff over how many guys ogle my ass...?”

“When you started showing your ass off like that?”, offered Percy with a grin, pinching Jason's bare cheeks and earning him a yelp of his own. “But don't worry, I've seen Olethros check you out earlier when you were cleaning the salt-water pool outside. By the way, _love_ that you made your dad install a salt-water pool down here, master. Next Sunday, we're going to be in that thing together, right?”

It had been four days now since his pets had moved in with him and they were all looking forward to Saturday night, because it would mean they'd have more than 24 hours all to themselves. Nico tied the leashes to the bed-frame before he got undressed under the watchful and hungry eyes of his pets. With a confident smirk on his face did Nico peel what little fabric was covering the tempting bodies of his lovers. He then sat down and pulled his blonde onto his lap, hands caressing smooth thighs. The blonde had fought him about the shaving at first, feeling emasculated. But it had soon become a humiliating part of their little games. Jason leaned against him, relaxing. After all the rules the Romans had raised him with, Jason lived off having rules to guide him. But he didn't need someone cold like Lupa who would have eaten him as a child if he hadn't been strong enough. He needed someone tender, someone to protect him if he wasn't strong enough for something.

“Percy, you have five minutes to make me hard again. If you succeed, you'll get two cocks, if not, you'll only get Jason's cock _and_ you won't be allowed to come”, stated Nico leisurely.

Percy yelped and sat up, staring doe-eyed at Nico. What a cruel threat. He knew exactly that Percy needed to come when he was being filled with cum. Pouting a little, Percy reached under the bed for their toy-box, pulling his favorite toy out. Twelve inches of azure-blue vibrator with pretty sapphires around the handle. Licking his lips, he proceeded to deep-throat all twelve inches in one go. Jason liked to joke that Percy should have become a sword-swallower. He sucked and made obscene noises, spreading his legs all the while. By the time he was finished up with making a show of sucking the vibrator, he pulled the plug out of his ass, whimpering at the loss. Turning around, he knelt with his back to his lovers, holding onto the upper frame of the canopy bed with one hand, he spread his legs and thrust his ass back. With his other hand, he slowly inserted the thick vibrator. He thrust a couple of times before he lowered his upper body onto the mattress, pointing his ass up more. While the vibrator was buzzing away inside of him, he grabbed his cheeks with both hands and spread them. He knew Nico had a weirdly obsessed fascination with their entrances, so he gave them the perfect view of his tight, pink pucker, stretched around the large toy.

“Okay, okay, okay, get that thing out of your ass so we can fill you properly”, groaned Nico.

Percy smirked as he looked at the clock. Two minutes fifteen. Not his best time, but close. He just knew that he'd never fail to make his lovers randy. When he turned around, he wrapped his arms around Nico's neck, looking at the Italian from beneath long lashes.

“Fuck me, please?”, asked Percy, wetting his lips in slow-motion.

“As though I could ever say no to that”, chuckled Nico, slinging his arms around Percy's waist to pull his cheeks apart. “Jason, why don't you go first? You earned yourself some of that.”

“Thank you, master!”, exclaimed Jason and hurried to get rid of the blasted cock-ring and get to the waiting, pulsing entrance. “Mh, I've wanted to do this all day long, ever since you were crawling all over Persephone's garden, planting sapphire roses and stuff, with that ass pointing my way.”

“Why do you think I was doing garden work while you cleaned the pool?”, asked Percy teasingly.

“You're so naughty, bel oceano”, whispered Nico, cupping Percy's face.

“It's why you're so maddeningly in love with me, my master”, purred Percy.

He lowered his face slowly, until his lips met Nico's tenderly. But the tender, soft moment was interrupted by Jason, who just entered Percy without a warning. The son of Poseidon yelped into the kiss, his nails digging into Nico's back, scratching the Ghost King as Jason started to fuck him hard. But Nico was fine with that, he didn't just like being rough with his lovers, he could also take some claws himself. After all, he knew that his Percy was a little wildcat in bed.

“How about you two come a little closer so I can join you?”, offered Nico amused.

And in that moment, he was damn happy that Jason was as strong as he was. He held Percy up by his thighs, legs spread widely for Nico. The silver bell on Percy's collar jingled as he threw his head back, baring his neck for Jason to nibble on. The blonde's blue eyes were sparkling with a smirk. Nico was cautious as he eased his way into Percy, right next to their blonde. Percy made a strangled sound at the feeling of two cocks inside of him, of his lovers being united inside of him.

“Gods, I love this, I love you, I love you two so much”, moaned Percy hoarsely.

“I love you too, Perce”, whispered Jason into the Sea Prince's ear.

“Good boy”, praised Nico, kissing Jason's nose. “And I love you too, bel oceano.”

Percy's eyes were half-lid as he just hung between his lovers, having Nico and Jason pounding his prostate, thrusting hard, stretching him like nothing else had ever stretched him. The combination of both their cocks inside of him, it was the best feeling Percy knew on this entire planet. Nico's nails were digging crescent-shapes into Percy's ass, because the Italian was holding so tightly onto him while both of them were fucking him so hard and good. The son of Jupiter busied his hands with Percy's cock, stroking his tenderly. His thumb was circling the tip, smearing the drops of precum around. The Sea Prince bucked up into the touch, so Jason tightened his grip. He really enjoyed their little sub, Percy was the greediest little thing Jason had ever met. He would have never pecked the Sea Prince to be such a fierce and passionate lover when they had first met. Then again, Percy had been a blushy, embarrassed little virgin back then, still in denial and pretending to be straight. Things had significantly changed. And as he coaxed an orgasm out of their Sea Prince, he was utterly grateful for the way things had turned out. As he lifted his cum-covered hand up to lick it off, Percy interfered and sucked two of Jason's fingers into his mouth.

“You going to finish up any time soon? I want some cuddles before I fall into a blissful coma here”, grunted Percy demandingly before twirling his tongue around Jason's fingers again.

“If you keep doing that thing you do with your tongue there and continue to clench down on us like that, I won't last another ten seconds”, grunted Jason, biting down hard on Percy's shoulder.

He loved leaving hickeys all over their Sea Prince and he knew that Nico loved that possessiveness of his. Percy's tightness was too alluring for them to last long. Jason was the first to follow Percy, filling Percy's tight ass up with cum and only seconds later did Nico orgasm. Percy looked like a cat that had just eaten a whole dozen of canaries. The face he normally did when he got a shot of hot cum up his ass, even more so when he got the doubled dosage. Nico slowly pulled out of the son of Poseidon and grabbed the two discarded butt-plugs. By the time he turned around, he saw both his pets sprawled all over the sheets, completely exhausted. He smiled kindly at them, especially when they automatically spread their legs enough for Nico to insert the plugs again.

“I'm really proud of you two”, whispered Nico as he crawled in between them.

“Mh?”, mumbled Percy sleepily and confused, face plastered against Nico's chest.

“I was already astonished beyond belief that you two had agreed to be... how you are... when it was just us in our apartment in New Rome. I was really proud how well you tended to your chores, how good you took your punishments and how eager you were for sex whenever I wanted you”, elaborated Nico, pulling both of them closer. “But that you actually followed me down here, I... I never would have thought. I had _wanted_ it. For months now, ever since my father required my help more and more often, I had wanted to move back down here, back home, but I didn't want to be apart from you. I... Well, you probably already noticed, I did make many things here with you two in mind. Like the bathroom, the fact that my room is in the highest tower to give Jay better access to fly, the salt-water pool I forced father to install months ago, the chains on the bed-frame... I've been redecorating my chambers for months now, picturing how it would be to live here with you, but I never actually thought that you would want to be with me, in the underworld. T—That you'd want to be my pets, even down here, with... others seeing you like that. You're so fucking perfect.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of Percy's head and then another one to the top of Jason's head.

“Truth be told, it is kind of... hot, I don't know, being paraded around like that by you, not having to put up such a brave and strong front in front of others. Having someone to confide in about this relationship of ours”, replied Jason softly, nuzzling Nico's neck. “Not being the praetor, the hero, the leader. Just being... yours. It's nice, relieving.”

“But, uhm, so... you want us to live here? Here-here?”, asked Percy slowly.

“Well, the castle has four wings, aside from the main building where dad, Persephone and occasionally Demeter are living. Each of our father's children has one. Melinoe, Makaria, Hazel and I. You're aware of that, right? This whole wing is ours. It's about trice the size of our home in New Rome. We could redecorate, put up a swimming pool, a large kitchen just for you, anything you want. We could make this whole wing _ours_. You don't have to always go to Demeter's kitchen and cook for everyone. We get you your own kitchen – your dream-kitchen – and you could just start only cooking for us again. We could just be _us_. This is a castle. I honestly already went weeks without running into either my father or Persephone when I was living here as a kid.”

“You... actually grew up here...?”, asked Jason and took a critical look around.

“I was ten when Bianca died and I didn't live at Camp Half-Blood, or Camp Jupiter for that matter since I didn't know about that back then. There were no legal papers for me in the mortal world since my birth-certificate does state the 28th January 1924 as my date of birth and I do look quite young for being 90 years old. It also states that I'm a citizen of Italy. I've never legally entered the US, you know. Father shadow-traveled us here back in the thirties, there was neither time nor really the opportunity to ship us over here legally. And with that being my only legal documents, how do you think I coped, being a ten-years-old orphan? I was angry, I was bitter, I had just lost Bianca. I ran. And my father had found me and took me here. So yes, Jason, I grew up here. This is my _home_ and even though Persephone and me don't always see eye-to-eye and I'm annoyed by Demeter's hovering and her force-feeding me vegetables all the time and despite Melinoe being a bitch who had tricked me once before and Makaria being a complete freak, they're my _family_. And I guess that is what family is. Not getting along with stepmom, having the big sister playing pranks on me.”

“And you want us to be... part of this family?”, asked Percy a little unsure.

“Of course I do”, huffed Nico and shook his head. “You two are my life. I do never want to be apart from you. The past weeks had been a pain, I missed you so much. I never want to be part from you for that long again. I want to come home to you, even if we're all too exhausted to have sex, as long as I can just hold you close and listen to your heartbeats, know that you're real and alive and here.”

Nico ran his hands along their spines as his pets were cuddled up to him. It was true, they were his life. This was all he wanted, all he had ever longed for. Just having Jason and Percy.

“So can Jay and me get off our chores tomorrow then?”, asked Percy and bat his eyelashes.

“What kind of question is that?”, grunted Nico, cocking one unimpressed eyebrow.

“Well, we could take Mrs. O'Leary and my mom and Persephone and Demeter and go shopping for a real kitchen. I do like them and I like cooking with them, but if I'm here to stay, I want this to become _our_ home. So Persephone can like steal your dad's credit-card and we'll get this place measured and furnished”, explained Percy, kissing along Nico's chest.

“Yeah, we could get like a game-room and a billiard-room and of course that indoor pool so Percy can take a swim without Thanatos staring at his ass and a gym for training and since this chamber is so high, can we like get holes through the floor and get a giant slide down to the lowest floor and-”

“You have spend entirely too much time with Leo, Jason”, interrupted Nico, raising both his eyebrows in amusement. “Okay. Have fun. Measure the whole place out, take the women and plan your dream-home here, spend all the money you want. You can show me your plans when I get home tomorrow evening, let me see how far you got in one day. And then we'll just take it one day at a time. You have all eternity to plan this out. If you... want to.”

They knew. They knew that the reason why Hades had taken Nico in all those years ago, why he was now requiring Nico's help, it all led to one thing. Hades wanted to turn his first male child that did not turn out to be a psychopathic mass-murderer into his immortal heir. He had offered Nico godhood after the Giant War and Nico had never answered. Not agreed, but also not declined. But right now, with Nico so dedicated working with all the other gods of the underworld, they knew that he would take the offer, that he would eventually say yes. What were they supposed to do?

“We'll grow old and die, eventually”, pointed Percy out, his voice soft and unsure.

“Yeah, I kind of doubt the gods will offer us godhood again after we turned them down...”

“Do you remember the legend about Persephone? With the pomegranate? It bound her to the underworld. But she never ate the whole thing and even if, she already is immortal. If you'd eat it, you would be bound to this place forever”, whispered Nico softly. “I want to take godhood. I want to help my father. But only if I can have you as my consorts. Only if I can share eternity with you.”

“Let's... take one day at a time...”, suggested Jason slowly, kissing Nico tenderly.

“One day at a time. For all eternity”, added Percy with an impish grin.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
